Together In A New Way
by Syrina Kamar
Summary: Baby and Johnny end up together as always, but their fight right before Johnny went to see Penny was saved by Baby. And what about after, Baby still needs to leave in two days. Even if Johnny is excepted by Mr.Houseman, will all that fighting STILL not let them stay together? Patrick Swayze! he was loved.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm Syrina, and I am SO HAPPY I can finally do this! I have been trying to for weeks, ever since I saw the movie! There will be another up soon (of this same topic). I'm so excited so I don't want to hold up, let's get started!

Dirty Dancing!

"…well then how come I don't see you running up to Daddy telling him I'm your guy!" he yells to me. Why? Why does he yell? If he loves me so much, then why is he trying to split us up? He knows my dad wouldn't understand! Johnny wont even understand if I told him he wouldn't. I can try.

"Well with my dad it's complicated. I was gon…" I start, but he doesn't let me finish.

"No Baby! I don't think you ever planned on telling him…" he starts. I don't even need to go there.

"Fine! Let's go tell him right now! Right this second! In fact, lets tell the whole world! JOHNNY CASTLE IS MY BOYFRIEND! LOVE OF MY LIFE!" I grab his hand and start to drag him, he comes; but with a tad of hesitation.

"Baby. I didn't mean right now! He is probably eating…or playing bingo…helping Lisa with the dress she's gonna wear to the performance…" does he think that my dad would not like him? Well, that Is a reasonable assumption.

"What? Are you afraid he won't like you? If we don't tell him NOW, then he will never know, I will go back home, marry Neil, have a few kids…Oh! You could even be his best man, how does that sound?"

***Author Note***

How do you like it? I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoyed! I will update every chance I get, and hopefully make the chapters longer than they are now. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to fallow, favorite, and review!

-Syrina Kamar


	2. Chapter 2

Omg Everybody! Thank you so much for all the beautiful views! I got readers from America, United Kingdom, Egypt, Indonesia, Pakistan, and even Czeck Revar! I have never even heard of that place! So thank you so much, all of you, lets get on with it.

Previously: Baby and Johnny got into an argument because Johnny thought that Baby was never gonna tell her dad about their relationship. Baby suggests that they go tell him right then. Johnny says no. Baby tells about her possible future with Neil if they didn't. that's what you missed in Together in A New Way.

Chapter 2

"Okay! Fine Baby, I'll come. I don't want you to be with that creep for the rest of your life." That brings a smile to my face, I knew he would give in. We walk to the dining hall in silence, holding hands, and lots of stares from guests.

"What's this? Are you CHEATING on Neil?" ugh, Lisa. She's my sister and I love her to death, but if she ruins this for me and Johnny; she WILL face death.

"No Lisa! Did you seriously think that I loved Neil? Or that I was paying 30 dollars an hour for dance lessons for HOURS a day? I hate that stuck-up snitch!" haha, she actually believed all that stuff! Nobody likes Neil. We continue walking.

Johnny and I walk up the stairs to the dining hall, "Hey Baby! You know what we should do; we should walk in, laughing our heads off, falling to the ground." He always has the best ideas, just thinking about doing that makes me laugh.

"That's a great idea! But *laughing* how do we start laughing?!" I say. I know I'm already laughing, but its gonna be impossible to get Johnny to.

"Baby..Baby..Baby…you have the funniest laugh I've ever heard!" Johnny says laughing. I stand corrected.

We storm into the room, laughing and falling to the ground, we are not faking.

"Doctor and Mrs. Houseman…" Johnny starts, but is still laughing: I take over.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you…"

***Author Note***

Ohh..a cliff hanger I see. Sorry, but don't worry, I am starting the next chapter right now!

Let me know if you want to see more of Lisa, if you want to see Neil (I don't), Robbie (I will kill that creep, he wasn't worth it!)? so let me know what you thought and all, I will see you all later and find out what happens!

-Syrina Kamar


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I cannot thank anybody for reading because I am writing this right after I posted the previous chapter.

Previously: Johnny does not want Baby to share a future with Neil, so he decides to go with Baby to tell her dad about them. They bump into Lisa and confront her of the fake relationship that Neil and Baby share. Johnny decides they should walk in laughing to show their love. Baby starts to tell "Daddy" about her and Johnny. And that's what you missed on Together In A New Way.

Chapter 3

"Well what is it Baby? You know you can tell me anything." He says way to kindly for my liking, something's not right here.

"Oh Baby! Did he already do it? Did you say 'yes'?" Mother says. Do what? Why would I say yes?

"Pardon?" I reply. I don't know what the heck she is talking about! What's going on here?

"Propose silly!" Mother says in a giddy tone. But I don't want to get married! I'm too young!

"MOTHER! I don't want to marry Neil! I don't love him! He's a geek!" I scream. I hate that curly-haired dog.

"Neil? Why would you marry him? We thought you were with Johnny." I give Johnny a look, he looks at me the same way. He shrugs.

"I assure you , I will take good care of your daughter. After all, I own three hotels." Johnny reassures them…JOHNNY!

"Baby?...Baaabbyy…Baby!" I snap back into the present to Johnny shaking my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" I am still a little confused as to what just happened.

"I said: 'Do you have something to tell ?'" Johnny responds. Back to my good ol' Johnny Castle. I like him a LOT more than the fake.

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact I do. Mother, Daddy, I don't want to be with Neil. I love Johnny, he is the best guy I ever met; and anyone would be fools to think otherwise." I say promptly, full of confidence. And with a smile firmly planted on my face.

"What's a Johnny?" Mother asks. That was just plain rude! Just the way she said it, not even acknowledging that he is a person and standing right before them.

"Johnny Castle; he is a really sweet guy, a good dancer, a great partner, wonderful teacher, and a loving man who cares about me very much." I can already see that they don't like him, I can see it in their eyes. And well, the fact that my father says:

"I don't like him."

"But Daddy!..." I start, but he doesn't let me finish, nobody ever does.

"No buts. I never want to see you around that good-for-nothing-nobody ever again! Do you understand me!" so strict, but I wouldn't take it. I love him too much.

"NO!" I scream, the room falls dead silent. "I love him…" I mumble with my head down. Johnny stays right beside me the whole time, showing no intention of moving. He grips my hand harder.

"Don't listen to them Baby. Whatever you do, don't listen to a word." Johnny mumbles in my ear, lucky for me; my parents don't hear it.

"Baby, don't you see? He's just using you." My mother puts her hands on my shoulders, I try not to acknowledge that she's there, but I cant…I shake them off.

"Come with me." I pull Johnny's hand with me, away from my parents.

"What are you doing Baby?! They will never let me see you again if you do this!" he questions.

"I'll show them…"

***Author Note***

Okay, you know what I realized while writing this chapter? I am just like Andy from Toy Story! My dad tells me I have 5 minutes before we leave, and I was all "5 minutes, hmmm?" and I sat down and wrote the last 15% of this chapter.

Sorry if "Baby" is sometimes not capitalized, my lap-top automatically un-caps it; sometimes I catch it, sometimes it don't.

I bet you all thin you know what is gonna happen next, your right; but in a new way: because this story is called Together In A New Way.

Some people were wondering when this toke place. The first chapter toke place right in the beginning of the fight they had right before Johnny went to see penny. It was all everything from the movie before that. It is getting close to the end of the movie, but this is also adding on to the ending…so…yah.

-Syrina Kamar


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I am very grateful for all 29 views on this story, but I am still sad that I have no reviews! Reviews show the author that you appreciate all the hard work and effort they put in. do you guys not like it or something? But I am still thankful :D

Previously: Baby has a creepy nightmare about Johnny proposing to her, but Johnny was really Neil! Baby got into an argument with her parents because they don't like Johnny Castle. Baby decides to prove them wrong. And that's what you missed on Together In A New Way.

Chapter 4 (Johnny's Pov)

"Uhh…Baby? What are you doing?" I try to ask her, but she doesn't listen; only continues walking onto the stage….ONTO THE STAGE!

"Hello everybody! I'm Baby Houseman." She talks into the microphone on the stage. I stand were she left me on the sidelines, "And how many of you have met Johnny castle?" almost everybody in the room raises their hands.

I walk over to were Baby stands on the stage, I hold her hand; and whisper in her ear, "Baby, I think we should go now." She ignores me again.

"Good…You! How do you know Johnny?" she asks one of the "Bungalow-Bunnies"…I hate those girls.

"He teaches me how to dance for 3 hours a day, almost every day." She –I think her name is Vanessa- gives me the strangest look I've ever been given by any of these strange women ever.

"Men don't dance!" yells across the room. That's it! I'm done!

I walk up to the microphone next to Baby. Look out , Johnny's taking over!

***Author Note***

I apologize for the short chapter! I really do! It is hard for me to write in Johnny's pov . I want to know who your guy's favorite actor/actress is. Mine are Harrison Ford, Patrick Swayze, Matt Dillon, Tommy Howell.


	5. Chapter 5

hey everybody! so as i write this chapter, i am trying something new. something that allows me to update from my tablet, but if i do, there will be errors. so please don't be mean about it. It will also be short in case it does not work. Also, thank you to sexygurl06 for your favorite/fallow. i am not supposed to have seen this movie, so i need to finish this before my mom gets home, so lets get started.

Previously: Baby goes to make an unexpected anouncement to the people in Kellerman's dinning hall. criticizes Johnny about what he does for living. that makes the beautiful Johnny Castle mad; so he decides to take over. And that's what you missed on Together In A New Way.

Baby's Pov

I cannot believe that my own father would do that to someone i love! Everybody says that a girl can't go to collage, but he was helpping me to do so anyways. i can feel my throat thicken, I know i should do something. But with the tears i feel comming, i'm arfaid to even open my mouth. I'm araid of never seeing Johnny again, and worst of all; never seeing him again because of my father.

The next thing I know, Johnny has his hand on the microphone, talking directly to my father.

" , there are many male dancers out there. And I dont think that it is your place to say what is right if you jave mever even tried it." Johnny states in protest. He tried to sound angry, i know he did; but he has so much power. Enough to take me away from him.

"I have seen enough of your 'dancing' to know that a man like you's only reason to be dancing was if he were homosexual!" (A/N: "gay").

Johnny says no words. He only places one hand on my waist, and leaves the other in my hand. We slowly start dancing to the Mambo, witch transforms to the waltz. Then it gets dirty.

*Author Note*

told ya it would be short. Sorry, I just did not want to put all this work into it and have my plan not work...so yah.

well, let me Herat your thoughts and comments below, and don't forget to fallow. I will see you next time in Together In A New Way.

-Syrina Kamar


End file.
